


Day 4 magic

by vkfarenheit



Series: Superbat week [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Magic, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Clark is having way too much fun for someone vulnerable to magic.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Superbat week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Day 4 magic

**Author's Note:**

> He does look good as a bunny though.


End file.
